The Jealousy Game
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: What happens when Austin overhears a conversation between Ally and Dallas that he takes completely out of context? Rated T for certain scenes.
1. A total misunderstanding

(Ally's P.O.V.)

Normally, every girl fantasized about being pushed up against a wall and kissed by Austin Moon while he brushed his body against theirs, but right now…I was trying as hard as I could to push him away from me; I guess I should start from the beginning.

(End P.O.V.)

-A few weeks earlier-

Ally was nodding her head to the tune Austin was singing while he danced around. He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him, making her squeal and laugh.

"Austin!" She whined. "I don't want to dance."

"You know you do." He laughed, pulling her close and swaying to the beat of a slow song that Ally had on the play list of her iPod.

Ally blushed and tried to hide it. "I'm the worst dancer in history."

"That's not true." He smiled. "I'm sure there were way worse dancers before you."

Ally took her hand away from his and smacked his chest playfully. "Very funny."

"Austin!" Trish yelled, walking into the practice room.

Austin jumped and looked at her. "What?"

"Guess who booked you for the Miami jam-a-thon!" Trish grinned.

"No way!" Austin hugged her tight. "That's awesome! You're the best manager ever!"

"I know!" Trish laughed. "So, Ally, can you get a new song ready for Austin by next week?"

"Will do." Ally smiled and picked up her notebook, already jotting down ideas that came to mind.

"This is going to be great!" Austin exclaimed, walking up behind Ally and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

She just smiled at him and pointed at pieces of lyrics they would put together later as he nodded with approval.

* * *

"Hey, Ally." Dallas blushed a little. "How are you?"

Ally looked up from her notebook and smiled at him. "Hi. I'm good, how are you?"

He shrugged. "I've been better."

Ally frowned. "What do you mean?"

Dallas sat next to her on the couch by the door of Sonic Boom. "I just have this…complicated problem."

She closed her notebook and set it aside. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Well, there's this girl…and she's really cool, and we work really close to each other, but every time I try to ask her out, I end up sounding like a complete fool."

Ally put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry about it. It happens to me all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She laughed. "Every time Austin comes around, I can't even form a complete sentence." She quickly put a hand over her mouth and blushed.

Dallas chuckled. "It's okay, Ally. I mean, I think it's cool that you like him."

Ally took her hand away from her mouth. "You do?"

He nodded. "You guys have always been close, it's only expected, right?"

She sighed with relief. "So, who's the lucky girl you've got a crush on?"

"Her name's Samantha. She works at the muffin kiosk next to my cell phone accessory cart."

Ally nodded. "Well, why don't you practice asking her out?"

"Practice?" Dallas questioned. "Doesn't that seem a little weird? Besides, who would I practice with?"

"It's not weird." She reassured. "And you can practice with me, if it makes you feel any better."

He took a deep breath and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Okay, Ally, will you…" he couldn't even finish the question without laughing.

"Come on!" Ally pushed his shoulder playfully. "It's not that hard." She laughed.

"Okay, okay." Dallas regained control of his laughter. "Ally, will you go out with me?"

She smiled wide. "I'd love to."

* * *

Austin wanted to punch something. He wanted to kick and scream and throw a full on tantrum in the middle of the mall.

He was on his way to Sonic Boom when he saw Dallas walk into the store and sit with Ally, HIS Ally. He stormed into the store just in time to hear Dallas ask Ally out on a date. They didn't even notice when he ran back outside before he punched Dallas in the face.

"_Why_?" Austin thought. "_Ally said she was over the guy MONTHS ago_. _Why would she go out with him_?"

"Hey, buddy." Dez said. "Why are you pacing?"

"Because!"

"Because…?"

"Because Ally's going out with Dallas!"

"She is?" Dez was puzzled. "I thought she said she was over him."

"That's what I thought!" Austin angrily threw himself on a bench. "But I guess we were wrong."

"Weren't YOU just on your way to ask her out too?"

"Yes!" Austin huffed. "But pretty boy Dallas beat me to it."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"There's only one thing to do."

"Tell Ally how you feel?" Dez suggested.

"Nope." Austin shook his head. "Make her jealous."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Dez said, concerned.

"Why not?"

"What if you get hurt? What if she gets hurt? Or what if you BOTH get hurt?" Dez pointed out. "We're talking about hatching an entire plan to make Ally jealous, and you're not even sure if she likes you since she's going out with Dallas."

"Just trust me on this, Dez, okay?" Austin stood up from the bench and smiled. "By the end of the week, I'll have Ally, an awesome new song, AND I'll teach Dallas a lesson for trying to steal my girl."

* * *

**Okay, I'm not really sure where I'm heading with this story from this point on. I only started writing it and I haven't written much past this part (horrible, I know) and I have complete writer's block. So if you have any suggestions, let me know (:**


	2. Can you explain what we just saw?

Ally was laughing at a joke Dallas had told, when Dez came running into Sonic Boom.

"Don't freak out." He warned.

"Don't freak out about what?" She asked, confused and concerned.

Just then, Austin strode into the store with none other than Samantha, the girl from the muffin kiosk, and Dallas' crush.

Ally's mouth hung open and she would have said something, but she was too upset.

"Hey guys." Austin said, casually. "You know Samantha, right?"

"Of course." Ally said through her teeth.

Samantha smiled and waved. "Hi, you're Ally, right?"

Ally nodded and Samantha looked over at Dallas. "Hey, Dallas. I haven't seen you around in awhile."

Dallas had his hands curled into fists and took a step forward, but Ally quickly took one of his hands and laced their fingers together.

"Calm down." She whispered, trying to keep him from completely destroying Austin.

Samantha glanced at their hands and smiled. "I guess now I know why you haven't been around. You guys make a cute couple."

Austin tried keeping his cool, but he was just as angry as Dallas was.

"Oh, we're not-." Ally tried explain.

Austin turned away from them. "Anyways, we're gonna head over to the arcade, see you guys later."

As they left, Samantha turned to look back at Ally and Dallas with a slight frown.

* * *

"I thought Austin was a nice guy, Ally?" Dallas was sitting in a chair in the practice room.

"He is." Ally sat across from him. "It's not like he knows you like Samantha."

"This totally blows." Dallas mumbled. "And you like him. Why are you so calm about all of this?"

She looked down at her hands. "Because he doesn't like me back. There's no sense in making a big deal out of it."

Dallas frowned, leaned forward, and grabbed her hands. "Don't think like that, Ally. You're a great girl, how he could he NOT like you?"

Ally smiled and blushed. "I'm not that great."

"Yeah, you are. And you're the nicest person I know. I can't think of anyone else who would have helped me try and ask out Samantha…even though it didn't work." He pulled her forward until she was sitting in his lap.

She sighed heavily and rested her head on his shoulder. "This such a mess."

Dallas nodded in agreement but jumped slightly as the door opened.

* * *

Austin bit his tongue and Dez put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Guess your little jealousy plan didn't work, huh buddy?" Dez whispered to Austin.

After Austin said goodbye to Samantha he met up with Dez by the food court. Dez told him that after he left with Samantha, Ally took Dallas up to the practice room.

Austin was fully prepared to kill Dallas when he got back to Sonic Boom, but when he opened to door to the practice room and found them in their current position, he felt his heart rip in two.

"Hey, guys." Ally said, getting off of Dallas' lap. "What are you doing here?"

Dez waited for Austin to explain, but when nothing came out, he said. "We were just gonna hang out in here, but we obviously interrupted something, so…" he pulled Austin out of the doorway and closed it.

He looked over at his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's a dumb question right now, but are you okay?"

"No." Austin admitted. "I'm not. I guess she really doesn't like me."

"That's not true."

"Then can you explain what we just walked in on?"

Dez tried to think of a reasonable explanation, but there's no mistaking what they had just seen. He sighed. "I know she likes you because…I overheard her telling Trish a long time ago."

"Really?" Austin perked up. "Then…why was she just sitting in Dallas' lap?"

Dez shrugged. "But, hey, now that you know she likes you, you can tell her you like her too." He smiled.

Austin shook his head. "Ally and Dallas obviously have something going on, and I wanna know what it is."

"Then ask her."

"No way. If she likes me, then she has to tell me."

"I don't like where this is going." Dez admitted.

* * *

**I feel like this one's not so great. But like I said, I don't really know where I'm heading with this, so please, please, PLEASE! bare with me. (:**


	3. Go talk to her

"This is so stupid." Dez shook his head.

"I know, right?" Trish agreed.

The two had decided to get together for lunch to talk about Austin, Samantha, Ally, and Dallas.

"I mean, Austin knows Ally likes him now. So, why can't he just give up making her jealous?" Trish asked.

"Because he's Austin. And if Ally likes him, then why is she so cuddly with Dallas?" Dez countered.

"Dallas and Ally have always been close."

"So have Austin and Ally, but she's not sitting in HIS lap." Dez leaned back in his chair.

"And now she never will because he's running around with Samantha." Trish glared at him. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Hey, I tried, okay? Why aren't YOU over with Ally, trying to get an explanation out of her?"

"Because if she wanted tell me something, she would."

"Well, clearly, she hasn't."

Trish let out a big breath. "Are you trying to blame Ally for how Austin's acting?"

"Well, if the song lyrics fit…" Dez shot forward in his seat. "Then yeah, I am."

"Reach over just a little farther."

Dez reached over the table farther, glaring at her.

Trish raised her hand and smacked him on the side of his head.

"Ow!" Dez leaned back in his chair again. "What was that for?"

"For blaming Ally…AND for not looking at the bigger picture here. We have to find a way to get Ally and Austin to say how they feel."

"Austin's just really set on making her jealous."

"How does he even know this girl?" Trish asked, looking over Austin talking to Samantha.

"Who, Sam?" Dez looked in the same direction. "They've been best friends since they were little. They grew up together on the same street."

Trish looked across the way at Sonic Boom and saw Ally and Dallas sitting in front. "Does she know he's just using her?"

"It was her idea to act like they're together."

Trish whipped her around to look at Dez. "Why would she suggest that?"

"Because she likes Dallas."

Trish's mouth hung open. "Why can no one just tell people how they feel anymore?"

"Beats me." Dez took a drink of his soda.

"Why are you even going along with Austin's ridiculous plan?"

"Because he's my best friend. And I can make sure he doesn't go too far with it. I don't wanna see Ally get hurt either."

* * *

"Dallas, please just calm down." Ally watched him pace back and forth.

"How can I? Ever since she started dating Austin, she doesn't even speak to me anymore."

Ally frowned; Austin hadn't spoken much to her either in the past week. They hadn't even finished his song for the Miami jam-a-thon.

Dallas stood, frozen and wide eyed. Ally turned to look in the direction he was looking and saw Austin kissing Samantha.

Dallas would have stormed up to them, but he saw tears forming in Ally's eyes, so he pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, Ally." He apologized, even though he had nothing to be sorry about.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "I hate being a teenager."

Dallas let out a small laugh. "That makes two of us."

* * *

Samantha pulled away from her kiss with Austin and gagged. "Gross! It's like kissing my brother!" she joked.

"Shut up!" Austin chuckled. "What'd you do that for anyways?"

She shrugged. "I saw Dallas and Ally looking at us. I thought maybe I'd do us both a favor." She smiled at customer and handed them change.

"I don't think it worked." Austin mumbled.

"What do you mean?" She looked over at Ally and Dallas and her breath hitched. "I don't get it. You said Ally liked you."

"Dez told me she did."

"Then why would they be holding each other like that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do something." She pushed him forward. "Go talk to her."

"Are you insane?" He looked at her. "I don't want to be over there with them."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and took off her apron. "I'll go with you."

* * *

"Hey!"

Dallas looked up at the cheerful brunette who had just been kissing Austin.

"Hi." He tried returning the enthusiasm.

Ally could feel Austin staring at her, but she didn't dare let go of Dallas for fear of breaking down as soon as she looked Austin.

"So, Ally." Austin said, trying to get her attention. "We should finish working on my song for the Miami jam-a-thon, right?"

Ally nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Dallas. "Yeah." She turned to walk into the store.

Dallas was torn between staying and talking to Samantha, or going with Ally to make sure she would be okay.

He took Ally's hand and followed her inside with Austin and Samantha trailing behind.

" 'Go talk to her, I'll go with you.'" Austin mocked Samantha quietly.

Sam dug her elbow between his ribs. "Shut up." She hissed.

* * *

**So, I'm well aware this chapter is short, but this story might end up being just a little longer than Austin's Choice. Anyways, hope you guys thought it was okay..ish at least xD**


	4. Movies?

Austin and Ally were sitting on the piano bench while Samantha and Dallas sat in the chairs by the foosball table.

Ally sighed with content as she wrote the last lyric for the song. "All done." She smiled.

"Great." Austin smiled back and opened his mouth to say something more.

"Let's get something to eat." Dallas appeared next to them.

"Okay." Ally nodded. "Let me just lock up the store and I'll meet you outside."

Dallas nodded and over to the door.

Samantha gave him a small wave. "See you later, Dallas."

He gave a small smile before leaving.

"I'll wait outside, Austin." Samantha said, picking up her purse and walking out.

Ally grabbed her keys and walked outside with Austin behind her.

"Today was fun." Austin said.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was."

Ally locked the store and walked up to Dallas, who was waiting outside for her. He stood up from the bench and stuck his hand out, letting her take it and lace their finger together.

He knew she felt comfort when she was with him, and they'd been so close in the past week that the gesture just came naturally to them.

"Bye, guys." Ally waved back at Samantha and Austin.

* * *

"Are you sure she likes you?" Samantha asked, sticking a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"I was, but I guess Dez was wrong." Austin picked at his bowl full of ice cream.

"You really like her, huh?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Why are you going through so much trouble to make her jealous, then? Why can't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Because she's with Dallas, it'd be pointless now."

"Even if she is." Samantha frowned at the thought. "You should still tell her."

"I'm not ruining our friendship."

"You're so stubborn."

Austin smiled a little.

"Austin, buddy." Dez sat next to him. "Do you guys wanna catch a movie tomorrow?"

"Sure." Samantha said and Austin nodded.

* * *

"You and Austin are really good at writing songs." Dallas said, taking a bite of his hamburger.

"People on the internet think so too." Ally joked.

Dallas shook his head and laughed. "I really don't see it."

"See what?"

"How he doesn't like you as more than a friend."

"What do you mean?" Ally took a bite of her fry.

"I mean, you're talented, funny, smart. I just don't see how he hasn't asked you on a date yet."

Ally shrugged. "So, are you going to the Miami jam-a-thon?"

"If you want me to."

"Oh, I want you to." Ally laughed.

"Hello, Ms. Dawson." Trish slid into the seat next to her best friend. "Hi, Dallas." She smiled.

"Hey, Trish." Dallas and Ally said at the same time, then laughed.

"Whoa. You guys are totally in synch…that's weird."

"Not really." Ally took a bite of her hamburger.

"So, anyways, I thought we'd all catch a movie tomorrow."

"We, as in…?" Ally asked.

"You, me, Dez, Austin, Dallas, and Samantha."

Ally was shifted in her seat. "Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why?" Trish tried playing dumb.

"No reason." Dallas cut in. "I think it sounds fun, Ally. We should go."

"Well." Ally hesitated. "Okay, then."

* * *

**So, I know this chapter's really short, buy you guys will love me for the next one ;)**


	5. I'm glad it happened

"I…am going…to kill you." Ally whispered to Trish at the movie the next night.

"Why? I told you Austin and Samantha were gonna be here."

"Yeah, but I told you Dallas changed his mind about coming tonight and you still dragged me here."

"Hey, guys." Austin said, walking up with Samantha and holding her hand.

"Trish, let's get popcorn." Dez suggested and ran off with Trish following behind.

Ally glared after them. "Hey, Austin. Hi, Samantha."

"Hey, Sam." A voice greeted from behind Ally.

She jumped, turned around, and threw herself into Dallas' arms.

"Dallas!" She laughed. "I thought you weren't coming."

Dallas smiled and shrugged. "Thought you could use some backup." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed and turned back to Austin and Samantha. "Let's go get some candy."

Samantha reached for Austin's hand but he stuffed both of them in his jean pockets, clearly upset with Dallas showing up.

* * *

The seating was Dez, Trish, Samantha, Austin, Ally, and Dallas.

Samantha glanced down the row of seats at Dallas and frowned as Ally reached for his hand and dug her head into his shoulder to hide her eyes from a scene that scared her.

Austin shifted in his seat; he was angry, upset, and frustrated. He would occasionally glance at Ally and Dallas, curling his hands into fists and trying to ignore the fact that she was practically sitting in Dallas' lap.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Dallas whispered to Ally and chuckled as she gripped onto his arm tighter, not wanting him to go.

"Fine." She whispered, unwillingly letting go of his arm and watching him walk away.

"Are you okay?" Austin whispered to her.

"Sort of." She laughed a little. "Just…kind of scared."

"Kind of?" Austin smiled. "You're shaking."

"Okay, okay." She admitted. "I'm really scared."

Austin lifted the armrest that separated them and pulled her close. She took in a deep breath, but relaxed into him.

Samantha looked at them and smiled, thinking they looked cute together.

Austin inhaled the scent of Ally's perfume and became intoxicated; she smelled like berries, whereas other girls usually smelled too much like vanilla.

His arm draped over her shoulder and down to her hand, so he intertwined their fingers and shifted his body so she was leaning against his chest instead of his shoulder.

After Dallas came back to his seat, Austin was almost sure Ally would pull away from him, but when she didn't, he held her closer.

Ally blushed as she looked over at Dallas, who kept from laughing and gave her a thumbs-up. She would have reached over and smacked his hand, but she was too comfortable.

Dez and Trish gave each other a small high five.

* * *

"So, the movie was good." Ally laughed nervously.

"It was?" Austin smirked at her. "Because I wasn't too sure if you were paying attention, since you kept hiding."

She smacked his arm and laughed with him.

Samantha walked up to them and smiled. "Hey, Austin. Let's get going, yeah?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Austin said goodbye to Ally, Trish, and Dez, then walked away with Samantha.

Ally smiled and waved after them as Dallas came to her side.

Samantha waved back but frowned as saw Dallas reach for Ally's hand and walk away with here.

"I thought you told Ally that you liked her?" Samantha asked Austin.

"Uh, not, not yet. Why?"

"Because you guys were so close in the movie."

"So?" Austin shrugged.

"It's just that…Dallas barely even talked to me, and you haven't talked to Ally in almost two weeks, but you guys were so cuddly in the theater." She looked down at her hands. "I just wonder why Dallas didn't try talking to me?"

"Maybe because you sat so far away from him." Austin suggested.

"Well, I wouldn't have if you would have let me sit next to him." She pushed his shoulder.

"I panicked." He laughed. "I didn't know what would happen. But I'm glad it did." He smiled.

"That makes one of us." Samantha mumbled.

* * *

**Sooooo short! Dx I'm sorry ): Hope you guys like it anyways.**


	6. NOT! A chapter, but please read

**Okay, guys, sorry for no chapter. ): But let me explain! **

**I haven't been able to think much because of some personal issues, and my cousin tried to kill herself last night, so I've been trying to support her in the best way that I can. I've been in and out of the hospital, visiting her and what not, so I'm not sure how long it's be until I update. Thanks for understandng, guys =/**


	7. Why?

" 'So the movie was good.'" Dallas mocked Ally the next day at Sonic Boom.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She laughed with him.

"Although, I don't think you paid much attention to the movie."

"Well, what about you? I saw you talking to Samantha before we left. What was that about?"

Dallas shrugged. "It wasn't much."

Ally looked him and narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

Dallas grinned. "So what if I am?"

"Tell me!" Ally pleaded, jumping over the counter and standing face to face with him.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Please?" She pouted with puppy dog eyes.

Dallas groaned and turned away. "Not the puppy dog eyes, that's not fair."

"It's fair to me." Ally smiled.

"Well, you're not the one that has to face them."

Ally stuck her tongue out at him. "Now tell me!"

"I'll tickle you." Dallas threatened.

"No!" She shrieked and tried to run away.

He caught her by the waist and started tickling her sides, making her squeal and laugh.

* * *

Austin stood there awkwardly and cleared his throat.

Ally looked up at him and smiled wide. "Hey!"

He was fairly surprised with how she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back tightly.

She immediately let go of him once she saw Samantha walk into the store. "Hey, Sam."

Samantha smiled. "Hey. Hi, Dallas." She blushed.

He smiled and waved at her. "Hey, Sammy."

"So, the Miami jam-a-thon is tomorrow. You guys excited?" She asked Austin and Ally.

"Definitely!" Austin nodded.

Ally smiled. "It's gonna be fun."

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Austin asked Ally.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Then, let's get food." He smiled, taking her hand and walking away with her.

"Who's gonna watch the store?" Samantha called after them as Dallas laughed.

* * *

Austin had intended for it to be just him and Ally for lunch, but it was clear that wouldn't happen because Dez and Trish showed up.

"Can you guys believe the Miami jam-a-thon is already tomorrow?" Trish squealed and clapped.

"I know. I'm gonna get such great footage of you, Austin." Dez ate some of his fries.

"That's awesome, Dez." Austin mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"Did we…interrupt something?" Trish asked, looking between Austin and Ally.

"Oh, uh, no." Ally blushed. "I have to get back to the store anyways. See you guys later." She got up and left.

Austin sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Thanks, guys."

"Sorry." Dez frowned.

"I'm gonna go find Sam." Austin stood up.

"Austin, wait!" Trish stopped him. "Don't you think this whole jealousy thing is going a little far? I mean, you guys looked so cute at the theater the other night, but now, you're acting like it never happened."

"How am I supposed to act?" He plopped back into his chair. "One minute, she's all flirty with me, and the next, her and Dallas are all over each other."

"Well, maybe the wouldn't be if you weren't with Samantha half the time." Trish pointed out.

"Well, I wouldn't be with Sam if Ally wasn't with Dallas." Austin argued.

"Dallas wouldn't be with Ally if you hadn't gotten with Sam." Dez butt in.

"What?"

"Dallas likes Sam." Dez explained.

"Then…why is he with Ally?"

"Becau-." Trish started, but was interrupted by fans of Austin's.

* * *

"How yah doin', everybody?!" The announcer yelled into the mic while the crowd screamed.

Trish and Dez were backstage at the Miami jam-a-thon, arguing about what shots Dez should get of Austin.

Austin was pacing and rubbing his hands together, but rolled his eyes when he heard his two best friends yelling at each other.

"You'll be fine." Ally rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Thanks. Everyone's gonna love your song, Ally." He stepped closer.

She smiled nervously and stepped back until she hit a wall and Austin was only a few inches away from her. "Whatcha doin'?"

He shook his head. "Nothin'." He put his hands on either side of her head.

"Oh, hey! You're almost on!" She tried distracting him. "Wouldn't wanna miss it."

"I'm not on for ten minutes, Ally." He smirked.

She blushed and swallowed the lump in her throat. "You wanna…tell me why you're so close?"

"I will." He murmured, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. "If you tell me why you're dating Dallas?"

"What?" Ally almost laughed. "Why would that matter right now?" She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. "You shouldn't be so close, what if Samantha sees us?"

"So?" He whispered, smashing his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened and she pushed at his chest even more, but she realized it was no use since he was a lot stronger than she was.

Austin took his hands and slid them down her arms, lacing their fingers together and pinning her hands above their heads.

Ally gripped his hands tighter as he kept pushing their bodies together.

* * *

**Not much in this chapter =/**

**I just want to thank all you guys for your thoughts and prayers for my cousin. I really appreciate it (: She's doing well and she'll be back home tonight. So, in light of this good news, I thought I'd post a chapter for you guys since she made me come home because apparently, I spent too much time there T_T Lol. **


	8. I'm sorry

Trish and Dez gagged at the sight but stayed around to make sure no one caught Austin and Ally making out.

Trish looked at her watch. "He goes on in 5!"

"What do we do?" Dez asked, looking over at them again.

"Do we…do we stop them?" she asked.

"I don't know." Dez tilted his head to the side. "It looks like they're trying to eat each other."

Trish tilted her head to the side too. "It does!" She laughed with him.

* * *

Ally pulled away with ragged breath. "Have you…lost…your mind?"

Austin buried his face in her neck. "No." he mumbled.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him smile.

He held her tighter until she screamed "Dallas!" and broke away from him, running over to Dallas and jumping into his arms.

"Hey!" She shouted with a smile.

"Hey, guys." He chuckled, Samantha popped out from behind him and waved.

Austin walked over and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Hey. Well, I'm up, so enjoy the show, I guess."

Ally blushed and looked at the ground as he burst out on stage.

"So…that was something." Dallas whispered to her.

"Shut up." She smiled, then frowned. "Did Samantha see too?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"Oh, my gosh!" She gasped. "I…Me…Austin…kissing…she saw ALL of it?!"

"Ally, it's cool." Samantha laughed, grabbing Dallas' hand.

"Why is that cool?" She glanced down at their hands then back up at them, confused.

"Austin and I were only 'dating' because he wanted to make you jealous." Samantha explained. "He heard you and Dallas talking about going on a date and came to me about it. So, we agreed to make you guys jealous, BUT it got to be way too much work, so yesterday when you guys went to lunch, I asked Dallas how long you guys had been dating."

"And I told her we weren't dating." Dallas continued. "I told her you were helping me practice asking her out."

"And that's what happened." Samantha smiled up at him.

"That's great fro you guys." Ally smiled. "But Austin's still not off the hook for trying to play games with me like that."

Samantha frowned. "He only did it because he likes you so much. I mean, there's no excuse for it, but you know Austin isn't very good when it comes to ideas."

Tears threatened to fall from Ally's eyes, so she turned on her heel and walked away. Soon enough, she found herself running all the way back to her house, not even bothering to stop at Sonic Boom to help her dad lock up.

* * *

"Ally-o!" Austin smiled before getting a washcloth thrown in his face. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"You know what that was for." Ally said, picking up boxes and moving them to the practice room.

It had been two days since the Miami jam-a-thon and Ally didn't answer any of Austin's calls or texts.

"Is this about what happened at the jam-a-thon? Come on, Ally, you wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss you."

"You sure sound pretty confident about that."

"You wouldn't have kissed me if you didn't want to." Austin pointed out, watching her walk back and forth as she took new music sheets out of the boxes and placed them on shelves.

"I DIDN'T want to kiss you. I was trying to push you away."

"Well, you didn't try very hard." He said, leaning against the foosball table.

She sighed heavily. "Who exactly do you think you are? Playing games like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know what!"

"Obviously, I don't, otherwise I wouldn't be asking!"

"I know you used Sam to try and make me jealous! I know you thought I was dating Dallas and instead of confronting me about it, you wanted to play stupid little games like a twelve year old!"

Austin tried saying something, but he was already so frustrated and angry, that he couldn't get one word out. Instead, he threw his hands in the air and walked out of the practice room.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Ally followed him. "You don't get to be the one to play mind games and then walk out of here like you did nothing wrong! Austin!" she grabbed his arm and spun him around.

Austin looked away from her; he knew what he did was wrong, he knew that it hurt Ally deeply, and he knew that she was on the verge of crying.

"You don't get to be the one that's hurt. You don't get to be the one that's angry. I do, because I didn't do anything to you. I was helping out a friend and you took it the wrong way, so you don't get to be the one who ends this friendship."

Austin's head snapped towards her. "You can't! Ally, you can't just…I need you, you need me, that's how this works!"

"I can't trust you! And if I can't trust you, how can I work with you?" She let go of his arm and walked back into the practice room.

* * *

"Sam, please?!" Austin pleaded with Samantha.

"Hey, look, I told you this was gonna backfire, and I wouldn't be much help anyways." She said, handing a bag to a customer.

"I just need you to talk to her for me."

"Don't you think that everything that needs to be talked about has already been said?" she took off her apron and told her co-worker that she was going on break.

Austin followed her to the cell phone accessory cart. "SHE said what she had to say, she didn't give me a chance."

"Ally's stubborn like that." Dallas said, wrapping his arm around Samantha. "You should probably just leave her alone for awhile."

"Austin Moon!" Trish stormed up to them.

"Oh, no." Austin hid behind Samantha.

"You have a lot of nerve coming around here!" Trish yelled, chasing him around the cart.

"I can explain!"

"Can you?!"

"Trish, please?!"

"What are you guys doing?"

Austin and Trish stopped running and saw Ally standing next to Dallas.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm about kill Austin." Trish smiled sweetly then glared at Austin.

"Well…don't?" Ally put her hands on her hips. "I can't talk to a dead person."

"What?" Trish groaned.

Ally took Austin's hand and led him away from everyone else.

* * *

Ally sat on the sand and looked out at the ocean. "Austin…as much as I want to be mad at you…I can't."

Austin played with his hands. "You have every right to be. I know what I did was wrong and I was a complete jerk…and I'm sorry."

"I know you are." She nodded and brought her knees up to her chest to rest her head on them. "But I can't stay mad at you…because I like you too much."

"So, you forgive me?"

"I do, but I don't know if I can ever be with you."

"You can, Ally." He sat in front her. "I promise I won't ever hurt you like that again. The only reason I did it in the first place was because I was so jealous, but I can't stand the thought of you hating me."

"I could never hate you." She whispered. "I could just…never love you the same."

Austin's stomach dropped; everyday since they met, he dreamed of her telling him that she loved him, and now, he screwed it all up. He was about to cry. The famous Austin Moon was about to cry over a girl who took his heart and ripped it out of his chest.

"Ally, please?" He whispered. "I love you, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry, Austin." She stood up and left the beach.

* * *

**"How could you?!" **

**I know, I know, I'm the worst. But this is the last part...for this one anyways. I plan on making a sequel, so don't get your panties in a bunch xP**


End file.
